Why?
by C.N. Moose
Summary: When Bella wrecks her motorbike and Edward is forced to change her the Cullen's find out she has a very odd and usefull power. ExB JxA ExR CxE. Rated T for mld launguage, violence, and suggestiveness.


**A/N- I am not Stephanie Meyer and i do no own Twilight.**

**So, generally i have no idea what I'm doing with this story or where it's going... I just randomly thought up the idea for this little part here and thought I ought to try and run with it. **

**Also, I do not currently have copies of the books, therefore I may mess up some facts, you should Message or leave a review of something I messed up on, i will be happy to fix it. :)**

**So, um yeah, here we go...  
--**

I let lose a loud, ear splitting scream. The pain was horrid. I thought that the pain before was bad, it was nothing compared to this.

"Carlisle!" The voice that said this was angelic. I knew the voice must be in my imagination, for it was all too perfect.

"Carlisle, I didn't know what to do, I did the only thing I could do. I couldn't wait for you to get here, she wouldn't of made it." The perfect voice sounded like it might be familiar, but I must of been just dreaming it. I screamed again.

"No, no, Edward calm down, you did the right thing." This voice was also familiar, and perfect, but not the same kind of perfect. "She is going to suffer longer unless we get as much blood out of her as possible." A few moments later I felt a new pain, it was no where near as bad as the one surging through my body right now, but pain all the same.

This new pain was located at my wrists, my neck, and my ankles. It felt like something was cutting me, I couldn't be sure.

4 days later

The pain was slowly leaving me, it seeped away slowly. I felt myself gasping for air, my eyes were tightly closed. I felt myself finding a slower breathing pattern. I woundered if it is safe to open my eyes. I heared voices on the other side of the room. I listened intently, my eyes still closed.

"...She was with Jacob, that's why Alice didn't see it happen. Jacob was riding with her over to the boundary line where I was going to meet up with her. She saw me and sped up, I'm not sure what happened. The bike just flew out from under her..." The name Edward came to my mind when I heard this voice_. _My Edward. I suddenly didn't want my eyes closed anymore, I waned to see him, I wanted to see my Edward.

"Edward." The word escaped my lips as I opened my eyes. It wasn't my voice, the voice was perfect, and beautiful, it couldn't be my voice.

Edward was at my side in half a second. "Bella." He whispered, grabbing my hand. He was smiling, but he also looked worried.

A word - vampire - floated around in my mind. At first I couldn't figure out why, but then I realised.

That was what I was.

A vampire.

Edward was watching me intently. I realised the rest of the family was in the room too. I was laying on a table. I barely had time to register that I was on the kitchen table before Edward had picked me up and carried me over to a couch in the family room.

I heard all of their voices. Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and Rosalie. Why were they all talking so loud? And none of it made sense, I was hearing things like

_"... Wounder if she likes it so far, it is diffucult to adjust..."_

_"... She is rather pretty as a vampire..."_

_"...I hope she isn't mad at me for changing her..."_

_"...Edward will be happy now, he can have her for eternity..."_

"Stop talking so loud, and all at once. It's hurting my head!" I said loudly, clapping my hands to my ears and squeezing my eyes sht tightly. The voices didn't stop.

Edward looked at me with a worried expression. "Bella, Dear, no one is talking."

"But, but I can hear you all, its like your in my head." I started to whimper, this thought scared me.

_"Do you think she is hearing our thoughts?" _The thought came from Carlisle and was odviously derected at Edward. My head shot up out of my hands. "I'm hearing your thoughts?" I asked, turning to Carlisle.

The thoughts buzzed louder in my head as everyone whent over this idea in thier heads. "How do you live with this!" I whimmpered, looking at Edward, my hands still over my ears.

Alice walked over and lifted me lightly out of Edwards arms, carrying me to the other side of the room, so that the rest of the family could talk and the thoughts in my head would be a bit quieter. Though as soon as I was out of Edwards hands and into Alices the voices stopped.

"Thier gone." I said. "I can't hear you any more, I can't hear your thoughs any more!" I said excitedly.

The moment I said this the scene in front of me shifted, one moment I was looking at The Cullen's, who were looking at me in a confused way, the next moment I was looking at a scene of the Volturi walking up to the front door of a house. The house was in a very wet secluded area, the Volturi knocked on the door, Carlisle answered the knock and led them into the house.

I blinked and looked back to see the Cullen's again. "Volturi." I gasped. Alice and I had said this at the same time. Alice looked at me with a confused expression. She set me down on the floor, "No one touch her." She commanded. Her eyes glazed over and she sat, stif as a board. Moments later she broke out of her trance, a large grin on her face. "I know what Bella's power is!" She said in a singsong voice as she danced around the room.

--

**A/N Yeah, I know, I'm not the greatest wrighter :(. Surry for any mistakes. **

**Cookies for anyone who can guess her power, please review. If I get a couple of reviews that are good I will go on with the story :)**

**And yes, I know it's short, I will make lounger chapters if you guys want me to continue the story.**


End file.
